Eden
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: Originally written in 2007, this is the story about Clark Kent perfect life among his friends, his family, his lover, his job. Everything is perfect, isn't it?
1. Part 1

**Title**: Eden  
><strong>Author<strong>: Hélio Rei  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Smallville, Comics, Superman, etc.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Clois but also adventure, action, etc.  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: I hope you like it.

Part 1:

Metropolis University Football Camp, 2009:

"This is last chance for the Metropolis Bulldogs to win this game against the Gotham Knights: the score is 21-23, advantage for the Gotham Knights. The pressure is all on the side of the Metropolis Bulldogs and especially on Clark Kent, the Bulldogs's quarterback. I wouldn't want to be his place right now." – The sport's commentator spoke.

On the field, he is completely focused on the game: he knows how important this is for his football career: in the next move, he plays all, risks all. The team knows his instructions, everyone knows what to do: 20,000 people have their eyes fixed on him. Today, he will become part of the history, a hero if he wins or he will be a complete loser that history will delete of its records.

"Here we go, 25 seconds to the end: the judge whistles, Nº32, Rucka throws the ball to nº8, Kent: he takes a few steps back waiting for someone of his team mates to be alone but he sees no one….wait there is one, nº15, Ross, Kent sees and throws the ball….the ball…the ball… ROSS CATCHES IT…..AND SCORES! UNBELIEVABLE! THE METROPOLIS BULLDOGS ARE THE NEW CHAMPIONS AND CLARK KENT IS THE HERO OF THE GAME!" – The commentator spoke completely overwhelmed by the play.

On the field, he felt like the king of the world, he made the team win the championship and his teammates looked at him with a mix of respect, thrill and admiration: they lifted him up and carried him on their shoulders.

He looked at him, his long time friend: Pete Ross, the one who was his teammate since Smallville High.

"YOU DID IT MAN!" - He yelled, totally thrilled, pointing his fingers up.

"No Pete, WE DID IT!" – He put in his hands in the air, completely happy, victorious: one of his greatest wishes had come true, the victory of the national championship.

He took a good look at the crowd, enthusiastic too with the victory: all he could see were people waving their hands in the air, hugging each other, yelling "Bulldogs! Bulldogs! Bulldogs!". He focused his vision to see his friends and family while he was been carried: he was able to see his mother, his brother Chris, Chloe, Bart and Lana. He didn't' see his father, Lex and Lois: either he couldn't see them or they didn't make it.

He only saw them for instances before going to the showers, to continue the festivities: throwing champagne, water, everything was an option and not even the coach escape. After a few hours, Clark and Pete came out of the stadium to the parking car where their friends waited for him.

They walked side by side when Pete turned his face to Clark, while walking.

"Man, do you have any idea how many chicks am I going nail because of this?"

"yeah…Pete." - He stated, unimpressed. – "Aren't you dating Lana?"- He asked suddenly, inquisitive, remembering the fact that his friend and Lana were giving themselves a try.

"Yeah, you're right…" – Embarrassed, Pete realized immediately that he put a foot in mouth.

"So I've heard…" - he raised an eyebrow facing his friend: soon his attention was to their friends waiting for them. Clark saw his little brother Chris, running towards him who Clark lifted with his arms once they got close.

"Hey easy there champion…."

"No way! Today the champ is my big bro…."

As soon as they approached their friends, hugs and kisses for the new heroes of the city of Metropolis.

"Wow! You were fantastic there!" – Chloe exclaimed, glad.

"We know, we know!" – He exhibited.

"Will you knock it off?" – raising his eyebrows slightly annoyed.

"Man got to taste fame before it ends…."

"I want an exclusive about the MVP of season….Mr. Quarterback"

"Fine Chloe…whatever." – Clark smiled at her.

Bart approaches Clark. – "Hey…Hey…Hey… dude, look at you! Who would have known? Champ, ah?"

"Hey, I'm glad you make it here. How did you get here?"

"I took a shortcut…" - he spoke causing Clark to smile at his "suggestion".

Lana approached with a mix of happiness and sadness: "Congratulations! You deserve it! I'm sorry that Lex didn't make it. Business as usual."

"Your dad too son." – Martha took the opportunity created by Lana.

"I understand." – He turned to Chloe. – "Lois?"

Chloe lowered her head, sadly. - "I'm sorry Clark. She was stuck at the Planet."

"Oh I see…" - he was disappointed at Chloe's excuse.

"Anyway, Lex told me to drive you at his place for a small celebration." – Lana spoke trying lift up Clark's moral. – "Let's go."

"Ok…"- still expressing his frustration.

They arrived at Lex's mansion in the richest area of Metropolis, sort of Beverly Hills of Metropolis, where Mercedes, Ferraris, BMW, Rolls Royce, pools and houses with more than 5000 square meters were common.

They entered the mansion, being conducted to one of the several dinning rooms in that mansion by the one of Lex's butlers.

Waiting for them were Jonathan and Lex with tables full of food, drinks and a small orchestra that began playing when they stepped in the room.

"Wow dude! Talking about first impression…Seems like it's going to be one hell of a party!" – He declared, overwhelmed by the scenario. By Bart's comment, Chloe punched him in his back.

"What?"

"Stop it!" – She whispered.

Clark approached his father and they hugged.

"Congratulations Son!"

"Thanks dad!"

"You know that I don't completely agree with this adventure but I'm here to support you son!" – He spoke smiling proudly at Clark

Once they stopped hugging.

Clark turned now to Lex who was standing aside Jonathan.

"Lex…"

"Clark Kent, the MVP of the season….national champion…" - they hugged. – "… and my friend… Congratulations!"

As they stopped hugging, Jonathan grabbed a cup with champagne and raised it in the air.

"A toast to our champions." – He made a pause waiting for the rest to gather a cup of champagne. – "To the future, so that many other victories may come and they certainly will. To the future!"

Rest of the people: "To the future!"

After the toast, everyone sat to start having dinner: the food was great and the company was excellent but he still wasn't having the best of fun. She wasn't there to share his joy, his happiness but still he was hopeful that his girlfriend, the reporter Lois Lane would arrive at any moment.

Still thinking about her, his thoughts were interrupted by the calling of his cell phone. He immediately got up and went straight to his cell phone: expectant, hoping that could be Lois calling but it wasn't her calling but nevertheless it was a friendly call.

"Ryan! How are you?"

"Hey Clark, how is it going? I saw the news. Congrats!"

"Thanks!" – He replied slightly embarrassed.- "So how is Coast City?"

"Fantastic Clark! You're right all along…but enough of me…so tell me how does it feel to be a champion?"

"Wonderful!"- He replied, enthusiastic. – "I'm now at Lex's place having dinner with my parents and friends."

"Hey I wish that I could be there…"

Clark sensing the sad tone in Ryan's voice had an idea.

"I have an idea. Wait a couple of minutes." – He left his cell phone on the table and ran to one window. He opened the window when Lex talked to him.

"What're you doing?" – He asked confused, seeing Clark putting one foot in the window.

"Taking a leap to Coast City. I'm bringing Ryan."

"Be a little more discreet. Do it in my office." - He stated.

Clark realizing the situation, redrawn, accepting Lex's suggestion, going to his office to take the leap.

He flew to Coast City as fast as he could to, arriving at Ryan's apartment arriving at the door's apartment three minutes later after his departure from Lex's mansion.

He pressed the door bell and after a few moments, the door opened with Ryan complete surprised by Clark's appearance.

"Clark!"- They ran into each other, hugging.

"I told you to wait a couple of minutes!" – He teased, smiling.

"No time no see!" - He declared.

Clark's smile faded. - "I'm sorry: between Smallville, College and football, there isn't much time."

"So why are you here?"

"taking you in a little trip to Metropolis: Want a lift?" – He smiled at him.

"yeah! Sure! My mom is spending some time with her sister so I guess I'm free."

"Great! Let's go."

Carrying Ryan in his back, Clark flew back to Metropolis, to Lex's mansion arriving at the same office where he first departed.

Clark opened the door and addressed to everyone: Hey guys! I have a surprise for you… - after Clark spoke Ryan steps forward only to surprise everyone.

"Ryan!" – She ran to Ryan and hugged him. After hugging him, she put her hands on his face. – "How are you? I've missed you so much." – And she hugged him again.

"I want one of those hugs from mommy." – said the little boy, annoyed, slightly jealous.

Clark whispered at Chris's ear: "You're getting those all the time."

"mmfff…."

Noticing that her wife was continuing holding Ryan in her arms, Jonathan deiced to intervene. - "Martha, you're chocking the boy." – He teased.

"Oh!" – She stopped holding Ryan, slightly embarrassed. – "Sorry. I guess I let myself carry away sometimes."

The good environment surrounding that room turned hours into minutes like always: the good times pass quickly.

Pete grabbed Clark and guided him into a corner.

"Listen man, I've got to go. It's getting late and I want an advice from you."

"Me?" – He asked surprised. – About what?

"Not what but who. It's Lana."

"She has grown in you, hasn't she?" – He asked somehow still surprised: Pete always acted like a playboy after his crush on Chloe and for that he was surprised and curious about Pete pursuing Lana.

"Kind of. I want to see where it goes. Any advice?"

"One. Be yourself." – He stated putting his hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Thanks." – He smiled at Clark's reply.

Jonathan approached Clark and Pete: "Clark do you have a minute? Lex and I would like to have a conversation with you in his office."

"Go ahead. Anyway, I was just leaving. Thanks for everything Mr. Kent."

Pete left Clark and Jonathan. Curious, Clark asked his father: "What's going on?"

"I'll explain to you in Lex's office." – They walked to Lex's office where Lex was already waiting for them.

"Clark, take a seat." – Clark sat as Jonathan closed the door and walked to Lex's side. Clark saw the serious looks in their faces and sensed that something bad happened.

Lex handed to Clark a file: "Here take a look at this."

Clark opened the file and began reading and analyzing the essence of the file: once he realized what it was, he looked again at his dad and Lex, smiling at him.

"This is a 3 year contract offer from the Metropolis Sharks!" – He stated thrilled.

"We've been in negotiations with the Metropolis Sharks Board from the last 2 weeks but only today we've made a deal. That's we weren't at the public."

"Thanks Lex, Dad. This is great!"

"As your manager, you should accept it: it's the best offer." – He stated, convinced.

"For a minute, you scared me." - Clark confessed, relieved.

"That was the intention." – Jonathan teased, smiling.

"Wow, I still can't believe it." – He shook his head, still shocked with the news.

"Well, get used to it, Shark!"

Clark smiled at that statement: a dream come true, since he was a kid, he desired to play in the Metropolis Sharks. His future seemed promising.

"Anyway Clark, we appreciate if you kept this in a low profile before it goes public." – He advised regaining a more serious attitude.

"Ok." – He simply nodded.

"Now that the news has been delivered, I suggest that we go to other room, celebrating."

"You're right. We have been here too long."

They stepped outside Lex's office and scattered across the room.

For Clark, it was an incredible day: his team won the championship, he had a contract offer and he was surrounded by his friends and family. There was something, better yet, someone who wasn't at his side to share his happiness, the woman he loved, Lois Lane.

Still thinking about Lois Lane, his cell phone vibrated: an incoming message. He picked his cell phone to read it: it was from Lois.

"Hey there handsome: I've heard that you've won a title and you're celebrating with your friends. I was hoping that you would step in my place so that we can have our private celebration. You know where to find me. With Love, Lois."

He smiled from ear to ear, catching Chloe's attention.

"Clark, what's with "I-won-the-lottery" smile?" – She frowned in curiosity.

"Can't you see? It's Lois: he's always like this when she's around. He reminds me Goofy." – He stated as he approached Chloe and Clark but he didn't noticed Martha behind him.

"Young man, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" – She asked trying to act tuff.

"But Mommy! Clark does it all the time." – He tried for an excuse but he sensed his mother wasn't buying it. – "Life is unfair."- He concluded, upset.

"Mom…."

"Don't worry about Ryan. We have a spare room at our apartment, so he can stay there." – She stated.

Clark smiled at her affirmation: sometimes, she was a step ahead of him as if she could read his mind.

"Thanks, mom." – He ran away at super-speed to meet his love one.

She arrived at Kent farm, later than she predicted: it was some time since last she visited the Kents and especially Clark Kent. He was more an outsider than anything else in that family so the opportunities such as this one to meet again Clark weren't many.

She parked the car and grabbed the suitcase with her necessary stuff to spend the weekend there: she knocked at the door hoping that someone would come and opened the door but to her surprise no one came. She tried the kitchen entrance and it was curious that it was open at that time.

She left her suitcase in the kitchen as she steeped in the kitchen and walked around the house calling for the house owners.

"Mrs. Kent? Clark?" – She insisted, going upstairs but there was no one. Looking from Clark's room window, she saw light in the barn and so she decided to go there to take a peak.

She ran to the barn: as she stepped in the barn, she started again calling for the Kents.

"Mrs. Kent?" – She called for them, walking around the barn until she stopped noticing there was someone in the loft. She climbed the stairs: as she climbed the stairs she realized who was in the loft.

"Hey there Smallville! What's going with you? You suddenly became deaf?" – She asked, annoyed, looking at a motionless Clark Kent, his back facing her.

She stepped in front of him, looking directly at him: "Listen, I'm here to spend a good weekend away from the city and the stress so that I can have some rest and right now you aren't helping…."- she looked at him, noticing no reaction coming from Clark.

"Since when did you become mime? You can drop the act, this isn't funny." – She stated frowning annoyance at his absence reaction. She realized that Clark remain the same: same facial expression as if he truly became a statue.

From annoy, Lois became worry: she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes but no response what so ever. She checked his pulse: normal like any other.

In her eyes, Clark was a living statue: somehow, now she had a serious case in from of her.

"Smallville? Clark?"

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Part 2:

He ran across the city and in two minutes he arrived at their apartment: he already controlled the ability to fly but for small distances, he always preferred "stretching his legs".

He opened the apartment's door and walked to the living room: Apparently nobody was at home but his super-hearing kicked. He was about to x-ray the apartment when she spoke.

"No peeking Kent!" – She yelled. – "You'll spoil the surprise."

He smiled, shaking his head, amused. Like his mother, she too could "read" his mind: it was one of many things that happened when they started to live together for almost year and half ago.

So he sat on the couch and waited patiently for her: after a few minutes, she appeared in front of him and the view dazzled him.

She sat on his waist and kissed him.

"How do I look?" – She asked proudly, sensing his delight by looking at her.

He looked at her, amazed how beautiful and sexy she was at the moment: not she was already gorgeous and sexy in his eyes but this night she had surpassed any level he ever imagined.

"Wow!" – That was the first word that came out of his mouth and the only he could articulate at the moment.

Smiling at him, Lois declared, teasing. – "Looking at you right now, I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Wow…."- he still couldn't articulate a sentence whatsoever.

She smiled again and she got up and grabbed one cup and filled it with champagne and again she sat on his waist, kissing him again and then she drank the champagne.

"Since you don't drink, I'll be the only one drinking here." – She teased.

"You know I don't drink." – He affirmed.

"Wow, the man speaks!" – She mocked once again.

"You know what?" – He removed her cup and put to it on the table. – "You had enough of drinking for today."

"UUUUUU….." – She teased again, pretending to be impressed by his affirmation.

He holds her tightly and gets up carrying her to their bedroom, "landing" on the bed.

Clark was now on top of her and their eyes fixed on each other. - "I want you truly…madly…deeply."

"So do I, Clark…" - she replied.

They kissed again and they delivered themselves to moments of passion and love.

Time flew rapidly when good times passes by and Clark was still awake and so was Lois, resting her head on his chest, two lovers lying down on the bed.

"You could have gone there, you know?" – He asked, playing with her hair, still slightly disappointed that she wasn't there at the stadium.

"Clark, you know what I think about that." – She affirmed, flatly.

"I know, I know, quoting you: a bunch of cavemen poisoned with testosterone running after a watermelon. I know that, still it's important for me that you come and see me."

"Ok, fine, I'll go next time." – She gave in. He smiled and once she looked at him, she smiled too. – "I love you."

"I love you too."

By the minute she was becoming more and more desperate: she tried almost everything to gather some kind of response from him but nothing. He was a living statue, frozen, motionless: a disturbing quietness that unease her heart.

She went to the purse and picked her cell phone to call for medical assistance and when she began dialing the number someone grabbed her cell phone.

"It's useless, that won't help, especially him." – The man spoke.

She was frightened at his sudden appearance: she didn't understand how someone could have gotten so close to her.

"Who are you?" – She asked defensibly taking a few steps behind.

"It doesn't matter." - He spoke flatly.

"Well I have a problem with strangers: either you help me to get some help or move out of my way." – She said determined not intimated anymore by that man's.

"Oh please, I don't mean to bother you." – He spoke, stepping aside.

She took the opportunity to run downstairs but she stopped when he spoke.

"I should warn you, the phone is dead and the tires of your car are cut." – He affirmed.

"What?" – She turned around facing him, shocked and confused. She thought about the whole situation and she began putting the pieces of the puzzle together. – "What have you done with Clark?"

The man began walking around Clark as he spoke. - "In the bible, in chapter Genesis, God created Eden for Adam, a paradise where he could live the perfect life with no worries, no sadness, no pain. You see Lois, kiddo here was unhappy with the life he was having and I did him a favor: I gave him the perfect life." – He looked at Lois: an eyebrow raised clearly told him that she was totally unconvinced. – "Is that so hard to believe? "– He asked as if it was one of the most natural things of the world.

"Well, firstly how do you know my name and secondly, I'm sorry but the lack of evidence points me to say what you just said is pure and simple crap." – She remarked sarcastically.

"So I see." – The man spoke putting his hand on his chin. – "Perhaps a demonstration can convince you otherwise." – He disappeared in front of her leaving Lois completely stunned but he suddenly appeared behind her.

"Here take a look at the trailer." – He teased. He snapped his fingers and a series of motion pictures appeared in that front of them: Clark with his family, Jonathan, Martha and Chris; Chloe and Bart; Lex and Lana; Pete; Clark playing football at Met-U, Chloe and her at the Daily Planet and one that marked Lois: her and Clark laying down on the bed, naked, kissing just any ordinary couple.

"Convinced now?" - He asked flatly. – "I can continue but then the audience would have to be "R" rated."

"How?" – It was the only thing she could ask after seeing the images.

"Think of it as a sort of virtual reality or spell or even induced hypnosis. I could spend hours explaining to you but what the heck….it would take too much time and I don't have the patience for it." – He concluded.

"Basically he is living the life he always wanted. It's amazing how is changed back there: Did you know that in his perfect life, you two only met only four years ago? Chloe's supposed death never happened because he was there to protect her from Lionel Luthor and so you never came to Smallville until Chloe went to Met-U and you two stayed together and Chloe introduced you to Clark once he arrived at Met-U as new promising quarterback for the Metropolis Bulldogs. He and Lex never stopped being friends; Jonathan Kent never had heart problems and Martha's pregnancy actually went well and little Chris was born; Clark's exile to Metropolis never happen. Above all, the Kents never had financial problems since Jonathan accepted Lex's proposal of partnership back in the beginning when they first met and even Lex supported Jonathan's race for state senate. Chloe and Bart Allen are together because Bart accepted Clark's invitation to stay in Smallville; Lex Luthor and Lana Lang are engaged. Pete Ross never left Smallville..."

"Hold it!". – She interrupted him. She processed all the information and after a few moments only a question remained. – "Why this?"

"Resolute, determined, direct… now I see why he's in love with you…"- he stated.

"Why?" – She asked again with a more aggressive tone.

"Well, not only I need him to stay out of my way since he is the only one who can stop me but Clark Kent is more than meets the eye and I want to find everything about him." - He paused and looked at Lois. – "So I left him a present which can leave him busy for a while, a very long while." – He concluded.

"How long are you talking about?" – She asked: the reporter inside of her was already kicking.

"When you live the perfect live, how long do you want it to last?" – He asked smiling, hoping for the right answer.

"Forever." – She answered at her own question. Realizing the reality, Lois ran to Clark, addressing to him.

"SMALLVILLE, CLARK! CAN YOU EAR ME? PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!" – She yelled at him, hoping again that somehow he would answer her calls.

"Clark? CLARK? Clark!"

He woke up in his bed, uneasy: she was by his side still sleeping. He could swear someone was calling for him but he was alone in the apartment with Lois and she was still sleeping: probably it was just his imagination.

He looked at the time in his digital clock and he realizing he was already late.

"Oh no! I'm late." – He made everything at super speed, from the bath to the breakfast almost causing a tornado inside the apartment.

Lois woke up and still half sleepy asked: "What's going on? Come back to bed." – She protested weakly.

Clark went to the room: "Sorry I can't. Lex needs me to the marriage setups. Sorry." – He kissed her and left the apartment at super speed.

"Crap!"- She protested again and lay down again on the bed.

He arrived at Lex's mansion three minutes later. The mansion's butler conducted Clark to a room where Lex was.

"Thank you." – He addressed to the butler and he walked to Lex's direction. – "Lex!"

"Clark. I can see you had a long night." – He stated looking at Clark.

Clark smiled slightly embarrassed: "Sorry….Did I miss much?" – He tried to change the subject which made Lex smile.

"No, not really… the decorators are basically doing everything so that I don't have much to think about."

"Somehow, it's not the ceremony you're worried about." – He stated by looking at unease Lex.

"Lana… She seems distant in the last few days."

"It's probably the marriage." – He quickly managed an explanation. – "I think it can be very tiredly: with all those arrangements and everything else…"

"It's something else, I can feel it…"- he made a pause and he looked hopeful to Clark. – "I was hoping that you could talk with her.

"Don't you think that should be you talking with her?"

"I know but…."- he hesitated but decided to continue. – "You're her best friend: I'm afraid that if I talk with her, things can become worse."

Clark understood his fear: probably if it was Lois, he would ask the same favor to Chloe.

"Ok, I'll talk with Lana. I'll see what I can do." – He smiled at Lex.

"Thanks." – And they shared a hug.

"Where is she by the way?" – He asked as the hug ended.

"I'll give you the address where she is dressing her wedding dress."

Lex wrote the address in a paper and handled it to Clark.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." – And he ran at super speed out of there.

It took a few minutes to Clark find the address but he eventually found it. He was conducted by one of the employees of the story to the room where she was making the wedding dress proofs, surrounded by a team of tailors and designers.

Clark! – Lana replied excited and relief.

"Hi Lana! You look great." – he stated looking at her: he began picturing Lois in that dress and how amazing she might be in that dress but quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Listen Lana, can we talk in private?"

Lana looked at her team and quickly dispatched them out of the room. She closed the door and walked to him.

"Thanks Clark, you're a lifesaver." – She confessed relieved. – "I was going mad about those guys: "Don't move, bend a little, blahblah". – She looked at him and realizing that he was there for a purpose, she changed the subject. – What's going on Clark?

"Lex…."

"Oh…."

"He's worried about you and frankly by your expression, I'm beginning to be worried too." – Clark spoke.

"It's nothing." – She tried to masquerade her insecurity but failed.

"Lana, I'm your friend. In fact, I'm Lex's best friend. If you can't trust your friend, who can you trust?"

"It's about Lex…."- she spoke hesitantly but continued by looking a friend. – "We had our misunderstandings in the past and there's more: always in business away, meeting important people, big social events, etc….I mean where do I fit in all of this? Will he ever have time for me? And a family? Kids? I don't know….there is so many variables."

"Lana…Lex Luthor isn't the marriage type…."

"Thanks a lot that really helps…"- she remarked sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish." – He stated.

"Oh…."

"Anyway, Lex proposed to you months ago and he wouldn't do it if he wasn't absolutely sure about it: he loves you and he would do everything for you. Nobody knows the future but I know this: his unconditional love for you. Don't worry: there will be plenty of time for you two."

"Thanks…."- Lana smiled at him.

"Don't mention it: it's my duty as Lex's best man." – He smiled back. – "Anyway I guess I should be going. Lex….AAAHHHHRRRRGGG….- suddenly a sharp strange pain is his head, knocking him to the ground. He never felt that kind of pain before: sharp as if there were a thousand needles stabbing his brain at the same time worse than the pain inflicted by Kryptonite.

Lana bended to his side, desperately: "Clark? Clark?"

Still suffering the pain, this one left his brain just as suddenly as it came in the first place.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" – he constantly repeated not only to Lana but also to himself. He got up still slightly dizzy.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" – She still looked concerned at him, analyzing from his feet to his head. – "I think you should go to…"

Clark interrupted her, knowing what she was about say: "Lana….I'm ok now. I'm sorry about this. I'm going now." – He turned around and left the room. – "I'll see you later." – He shouted from the outside.

She was still looking at him calling his name over and over again when she noticed a slightly but unmistaken sign of life: his eyes grown for a split second.

"That's it, Smallville!"! – She spoke, ecstatically. –"Fight it!"

The man approached Clark and noticing her reaction stated: "It's time to improvise." – And he moved in her direction.

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Part 3:

He ran at super-speed back to Lex's mansion. It took a few more minutes than usual because his recent pain forced him to rest a while in the streets of Metropolis. Lex was talking on the phone when Clark arrived at Lex's office.

"…yes…" - Lex looked at Clark. – ".. He's just arrived…yeah… I'll tell him…ok...bye…I love you." – He hung his cell phone and looks concerned at Clark. – "Lana's on the phone. She told me about…"

"Lex…I'm fine…"- Clark interrupted Lex but Lex appeared unconvinced at his eyes and he continued to assure him. –" …really… I am…" - he shook his head signaling the same.

"Fine…. I just don't want anything bad happen to my best man." – He confessed with some relief. – Anyway the tailors have just arrived, so you should get prepared for them.

The tailors arrived and the tuxedo tests were going according to plan.

After the tests, Clark left Lex's mansion and headed to his parents apartment in Metropolis.

"Hi, Clark." – She smiled at her son when she opened the door. – "Don't make much noise. Your brother is still sleeping."

He followed his mother to the kitchen when she preparing breakfast for his brother. While preparing the meal, she looked at Clark: something was troubling him.

"Something wrong, honey?"

Clark remained silent for a few moments until he looked at his mother. - "Today when I was talking with Lana, I had a sudden headache."

"Headache?" – Martha raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"Probably it's nothing but I never felt that kind of pain before." – He stated, obviously worried.

"A chunk of Kryptonite?" – She asked.

No, it's something else… - he looked at the window. - …but I don't know what it is…ahhh…..it's probably nothing and I'm just being paranoid. – He quickly dismissed his concerned thoughts.

Martha smiled. - "I agree, it's nothing but….if it comes back, please tell me." – gaining a more serious tone in her voice.

"yeah, sure. Anyway, tonight's the dinner at Lex's restaurant. You'll be there, right?"

"of course, sweety. We'll be there: I don't miss your speech for anything in this world."

"The speech?" - He totally forgot about it. – "I've should had written it already." – He spoke almost desperate causing Martha to smile.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do just fine." – She approached and caressed his cheek.

"Thanks, mom but I have to go. Lois is probably wakened and we'll have lunch together. Bye, Mom." – He kissed her in her forehead and left, with the purpose of heading back to his apartment.

On the way back to his apartment, running at super-speed, again that pain came back: the same sensation of needles stabbing his brain, repeatedly but this time, the pain was more intense and it was lasting longer. The pain caused him to lose balance and he became cannon ball at high speed stopping only when he hit a car causing severe damage to the car.

"I never fought that your presence could be a side effect: he's reacting to your calls all right. But that can be fixed…"

Lois didn't let the man finish the sentence as she punched him in his face: she realized the menacing look in his face when he was walking in her direction and so she decided to take action.

He lost his balance, falling to the ground but quickly he recovered only to be kicked in the face again by Lois.

"Time for someone to pick up the garbage…."

Saw him lying on the ground, she turn her attention again to Clark.

"Clark! Clark! Clark!" – She ran to his front. She put her hands on his cheeks and continued her calling for him. – "Smallville can you hear me? Come back!" – Once again she saw another faint sign of reaction of Clark.

But she didn't notice the man appearing behind her and he grabbed her by her hair and punched, knocking her to the ground.

"I usually don't resort to violence but this time I'll make delightedly an exception." – He showed an ironic smile.

"Me and my big mouth…"

They had lunch at their favorite restaurant in Metropolis and after that; they headed to Metropolis Central Park where they loved spending Saturday's afternoon, enjoying each others company. Like always we usually sat on some garden bench where Lois lied down in the bench resting on Clark's leg, reading some book like Clark: still this Saturday were different as Clark was preparing his speech for tonight's dinner.

Unfortunately for Clark, no ideas whatsoever were coming: he was the best man of one of the richest man on the planet, a man who basically could have everything. He was hoping that he could write something that would be funny, inspiring but nothing.

"I can't write anything!" – He exclaimed, frustrated.

"Writer's block?" – She teased still reading her book.

"Tell me about it!" – He replied almost mad with himself.

She got up and sat at his side: Completely blank? – He simply nodded, looking at her. – "Lex doesn't want something big or anything else: what he wants is something coming from the heart. Ok here's an example: let's say about me." – She looked at him in the eyes.

"You?" – He asked slightly curious and amused. – "Not a thousand words could describe the way I feel about you and how amazing you are."

She smiled at his compliment: "Don't mind to continue." – She challenged him.

"Ok, the way I see you…"- he made a pause looking at her but he continued. –"… I could say that you're amazing, beautiful, sexy, intelligent, determined, witty, anatomically perfect…"

"that's a new one…" - she glared at his last compliment.

"…, wonderful, gorgeous, strong-minded…sometimes too much…" - she punches him in the arm. – "…for me, a dream come true." – He smiled and they kissed. –" I was running out of qualities." – He teased which she replied with another punch in the arm.

"See; now write what you think about Lex and Lana."

"Thanks…. I mean for everything. I'm incredibly lucky to have you."

"Don't mention it." – She teased, smiling at him. – "Ah, don't write that gorgeous, beautiful part about them and specially the anatomically perfect part: somehow they wouldn't appreciate that." – She lied down again, resting her head in his leg but one question remained in her mind.

"When did you come up with the "anatomically perfect"?"

They were the first ones who arrived at Lex's mansion by Clark's insistent in spite of Lois's protests: Clark was nervous about the speech but that was one of his worries: the recent headaches were troubling him and he was worried if they kept coming. Until now, there weren't more headaches.

In order to keep himself busy, he decided to help Lex in sort of matter that required Lex's attention so that he wouldn't have to think more about it.

Unfortunately for Clark, Lex didn't require much help from him: so he decided to rehearse his speech in an empty room. He tried again and again but he was too nervous. He was so focused on rehearsing his speech that he didn't realize that Lois was already standing behind.

"First the words, now the rehearse…"

Clark turned around, facing her.-"This isn't easy: did you look at those guys, all from different areas: sports, movies, t.v, journalism, politics…."

Seeing how unease he was, Lois approached him: "Don't worry about them, you'll leave them K.O." – she reached his hands and hold them tightly. – "Shall we?" – She asked, smiling at him.

"yeah…" - he smiled back.

The dinner went well: Clark manage to meet some of his idols of football and some actors and actresses. Besides that, he managed to stay close to his friends. When everyone was talking once they stopped eating, took the opportunity to do his speech.

Clark got up.- "Excuse me….Excuse me everyone…."- now he has the attention of all of them. – "…I would like to say a few words please…" - he felt the anxiety raising but he calmed down when he felt Lois grabbed in his left hand: he glanced at her, looking at her encouraging eyes transmitting to him, the safety and the encouragement which he needed.

"Some of you already know that I'm Lex's best man and I have to say a few words about this marriage which will happen tomorrow: I'm supposed to say something incredible, make a joke or two but I won't. What I'll say, it'll be straight from the heart. The story begins when I met Lex 8 years ago when I just was a 15 year old teenager and a billionaire almost hit him in a bridge back in Smallville, Kansas. I never thought from that encounter I could have made such a good friend. He helped me and my parents: he said it was the least he could do to someone who saved his life. After a few years he and Lana, another great friend of mine began dating and was happy for them: I wished that they would be together and that happened. When I looked at them, right now, I see love, friendship, and understanding, everything that any couple envies: Let me tell you Lex and Lana when I say I'm honored to be Lex's best man and I wish you happiness and wealth to enjoy your marriage. – He grabbed a cup and raised it in the air. – A toast to Lex and Lana.

Everyone made the toast and Lana approached Clark and kissed him on his cheek. Next, it was Lex's turn: they hugged and Lex whispered in Clark's ear: thank you my friend for everything.

Everyone was cheering when he felt it coming: the pain but this time it was different; it didn't come suddenly like before but it installed progressively in his brain. As the hug broke, Lex saw that Clark wasn't feeling good: Clark quickly dismissed himself and walked out of the room and headed to the first empty room he could find but he was starting to lose balance and he walked erratically through the corridor until he found an empty room just in time to collapse to the ground in immense pain: like before, the pain was just like the needles but this time it was even more intense. Besides the pain, there was a new factor: a voice, a female voice calling for him, asking his help, a desperate voice.

She was losing the fight: he was stronger, faster than she was and now, he was suffocating her, squeezing her throat. Realizing he was winning, she searched with her hands for object to throw at it. She was able to grab a stick and with that she hit him in his face one…two three times until she dropped. Somehow she felt that he was going to recover really fast so she ran as possible as she could to get to Clark: she was starting to believe in the man when he spoke that Clark was the only one who could stop him which could probably mean that Clark knew his weak point. For that and for Clark himself, she wasn't going to leave the barn.

She put herself in front of him and yelled. – "Smallville! CLARK! CLARK! - And once again, he reacted to her calling but it wasn't enough. She was about to yell again when she realized that man was getting up and so she decided to play hide and seek with him knowing that probably it was her best chance.

He was still hearing that woman's voice in his mind, calling for his name, desperately as if she needed his help.

Meanwhile, Lex was the first to arrive at the room where Clark was lying on the floor since he was the first one to realize Clark wasn't ok. Followed by Lex, was Lois and Lana: Lois was in shock seeing Clark twisting on the floor in pain and she stepped forward to help him but Lex stood in her way.

"Leave him; if he accidentally punches you, he might you or anyone who approaches him." – Lex stated as Lois saw him completely helpless: she could only hope that could end soon and so could everyone of Clark's friends could hope as they watched Clark.

In his mind, he no longer heard the female's voice and the pain's intensity progressively decreased to a point it no longer existed. He rested there, on the floor for a few moments.

Lex stepped forward noticing that Clark was no longer in pain but Lois anticipated Lex and went to Clark.

"Clark? Clark?" – She asked terribly worried.

"I'm here." – He replied still dizzy.

Jonathan approached Clark and turned to Lex.- "Lex can you give me a hand?" – He asked as he was about to carry Clark in his shoulders.

They carried him into one bedroom and laid him in the bed. Lex, Jonathan, Lois, Martha, Lana, Pete, Chloe, Bart and little Chris were standing right before him.

Lois sat by his side, caressing his cheek and he looked at her, seeing her worried, apprehensive for his condition.

"Probably we are going to step outside leaving Clark to rest, ok?"

Everyone agreed but the Kents and Lois stayed on the room.

"Lois, do me a favor…"

"Anything." – She replied, flatly.

"Take Chris outside." – Lois was stunned by his request and eyed him for a moment: clearly there was something.

"Is there anything that you're not telling me?" – She asked suspicious.

"I just want my brother out of there." – Clark declared, diverting his face.

"I'm grown up." – Chris stated proudly trying to make others to see as if he had age enough to be there.

Lois felt a hand on her shoulder: she turned around to see Martha looking at her, full of compassion. She took a final look at Clark before she got up. She decided to wait for Clark to be comfortable enough to tell her.

"Chris let's go outside." – She turned to little Chris.

"Hey…mom!" – He protested trying to plead to his mother.

"Zip it Benjamin! Let's go." – Silently, Chris obeyed to Lois and both waked outside the room.

As soon as they stepped outside the room, his parents faced him.

"What happened this time?" – She asked, concerned.

"Beside the pain being more intense, a voice inside by head…"

Both Jonathan and Martha exchanged worried looks before Jonathan made another question.

"Are you sure about this?" – Jonathan asked.

"Positive." – He answered categorically. – "And there's more: I recognized the voice. It was Lois's voice."

To be continued….


	4. Part 4

Part 4:

Jonathan and Martha became perplexed by his son's affirmation: the facts that he was hearing voice inside his head beside the constant pains in his brain were a perfect sign, of something wasn't right in Clark. They didn't know if they should laugh or cry at his statement.

Clark looked at them and he could perfectly see they were confused. - "I know this sounds crazy but it's the truth."

"Sure son." – Jonathan tried to conform Clark but instead, it only unease him.

"Dad…" - he tried again but his father interrupted him

"Clark… please don't make things even harder." – He pleaded with a mixture of confusion and frustration. Eventually Jonathan took a deep breath and continued. – "It's been a rough night so take a little rest, ok?"

Clark nodded, agreeing with his father suggestion.

Jonathan and Martha stepped outside the bedroom where Clark was resting to the corridor where everyone was waiting for them and bombarded the Kents with questions.

Chloe stepped forward right away with anxiety.- "Is he all right?"

"How is he?" - Now it was Lana's turn

"What's going on?" – Lois asked worried but also with anger for being left in blank.

"Calm down everyone, Clark needs to be resting, ok? Let's go to my office and everything will be clarified." – Everyone followed Lex to his office and everyone was updated on Clark's sudden "illness" by Lex and Jonathan.

"...and basically this is Clark's second attack of pain… that we are aware of….." - Lex was lost for words: the situation wasn't exactly good.

Lex's tone gave Chloe a more disturbning idea. - "Are you suggesting that there could have been more?"

"For sometime, Clark was keeping secrets to all of us except the Kents so it's possible that he could had more and he's not telling us and so I decided to call a doctor. – Jonathan and Martha froze at that Lex's last words. Feeling that the Kents were already with fear and concern, Lex spoke to them. - "This doctor has my total trust and you have nothing to fear." – He tried to assure the Kents. – "I'm more concerned with Clark's wealth."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged looks and looked again at Lex, nodding, agreeing with his decision. Lois was strangely quiet: it was all very strange for her especially since Clark didn't trust her enough to tell her everything.

Clark was still lay in the bed, aware of what was going on in Lex's office due to his super hearing: Frustrated, confused and slightly angered due to his condition felt the need to get out of there. Not only he was feeling ok now but also the fact of a doctor pay house calls for his sake wasn't something that would make it ease. But the reality made perfectly clear to him those pains could return at any minute: where he was lay in the bed or whenever playing football or helping his father or even worse: his family and friends could think he was losing his mental sanity.

After a few minutes, the doctor arrived and Lex carefully explained to the doctor the situation that was evolving Clark without the suspect details like flying, super-speed among others.

The doctor went to the room where Clark was lay on the bed waiting patiently for him: the doctor proceeded with usual standard exams with Clark and asked him a few questions.

He stepped outside of the bedroom and went to Lex.

"Doctor, please follow me." - Lex conducted the doctor to his office where there was already everyone waiting for the doctor's opinion.

Lex sat on his chair, signaling to the doctor. - "take a seat. So, doctor what can you tell us?"

The Doctor replied. - "Lex, you know that I can't possibly determined anything without any physical exams…"

"But you have your suspicions…."

"Yes Lex …" - he responded aware of everyone's attention focused on him. – "Like I said before I don't have any physical exams done but I suspect two situations." – Everyone stood quiet hoping the doctor's statement. – "The first one based on the situation that you told me and by some of Clark's answers can possibly indicate a nervous breakdown." – Almost everyone became shocked by the first scenario for a few moments everyone was silent expressing their concerns on their faces.

In spite of the shock, Lois was aware of a second situation. - "What's the second scenario?"

"Brain tumor." – the Doctor replied, flatly.

If almost everyone was already at shock, the second possibility left everyone devastated including Clark who was eavesdropping with his super-hearing. From Jonathan and Martha to Lois, from Chloe to Lana, Pete to Lex, Chris to Bart, all of them were speechless: the man who could leap tall buildings with a single bound, more powerful than locomotive, faster than a speeding bullet was in fact suffering the curses that any common mortal can have: either he was going crazy or he was going to die with a brain tumor.

Lois was the first one to leave Lex's office quickly followed by Chloe: Lana began crying and Lex sat by her side supporting and the same happen with Martha and Jonathan. Chris stood by Pete's side crying too. Bart left the office also but at super-speed without the doctor noticing.

The doctor became perplexed by such pessimism: probably they knew too well Lex's friend to see him having a nervous breakdown. Still he approached Lex.- "Lex, you know how to contact me and bring your friend over to make a few exams. In the meantime, I recommend absolute rest for your friend. Keep him in dark as possible."

Lex knew already that it was going to be almost impossible to follow the doctor's advice.

"Thank you." – The doctor left the room leaving the remaining people in the room.

For sometime, no one dared to enter Clark's room but everyone knew probably Clark already knew about his situation.

Finally there was someone who gathered the courage to step in Clark's room: Lois.

Lois was in front of the closed door but hesitated for several times: first she got angry for his little secret about his situation but soon all of that changed when she received the bad news; she felt the fear of losing him and the loneliness of a future without him. She stood there in a mental debate when she heard him.

"You're welcome to enter at anytime, you know?" – He stated almost teasing with her.

She accepted his "invitation" and opened the door and stepped in and closed the door: he was looking through the window, his back facing her.

"You should have told me…" - she stated almost coldly, trying to maintain her composure.

"I didn't want to worry you but…" - he replied.

"Guess what? I'm sick worried about you!" – She yelled, angry. Her emotions were coming to the surface: angry, confusion, fear. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and holds him tightly as if she was going to lose him right at that moment, tears filling her eyes ready to scroll down her cheeks. His hands met hers in his abdomen as he was still looking through the window and grabbing her hands he turned around, seeing her crying silently.

"I'm sorry…"- he said the only thing ever he could think of.

"I don't want to lose you." – Again she holds him tightly.

"I'm still here." – He replied playing with her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

They stood there for minutes, silent, worried about an uncertain future: finally after a few minutes, thinking abut his future, he broke the silence.

"I'm going to Smallville. I'm leaving now." – He spoke, resolute.

"What?" – She asked perplexed. – "The doctor said you must rest…"

"I know what the doctor said." – He replied, flatly. – "I know my condition."

"So you know?" – She asked already knowing his answer but still she had to ask.

"Super-hearing, remember?" – He asked showing a shy smile.

"I want to go with you." – She demanded, knowing it was impossible to change his mind.

"Out of the question…" – he replied, unequivocally.

"Clark Kent…." – she eyed him.

"Lois Lane…"- he replied her look.

"Why not?" – She asked almost childishly.

"It's too dangerous: if I have another of these pains while I'm flying, you could die. I had one of those pains while running and I destroyed a car."

"That means you can't fly either." – She stated, flatly.

"Why?" – He frowned, confused.

"Imagine you, a human cannon ball tossed in a building where dozens of people are living their lives, peacefully."

"Touché…" - she was right and he knew it: using his powers could work in disaster if he had one of those pains again.

She sensed the won the battle but not the war so she decided to make a proposal.

"Tomorrow, there's Lex and Lana's wedding. We'll go to the ceremony and then I'll ask Lex to borrow his jet and go to Smallville. What do you say?"

"I'll say… what would I do without you?" – He smiled.

"If you only knew…."

The next day was the big day for Lex and Lana: for long time they were together but only recently he proposed to her and she accepted.

The ceremony located at the Metropolis Cathedral had just like the dinner, several celebrities, and important business men but to Lex, all it mattered to him was his friends and especially Clark that in spite of his condition was there for him.

To Clark who was just standing at Lex's side he could see how nervous Lex was, always looking around and especially to the Cathedral's entrance hoping that Lana would show up at any minute.

Clark: Don't worry, she'll show up: this is the wedding of the year. – He whispered, teasing him.

Lex: that's what I'm afraid of… - he too whispered.

But he didn't have to worry longer as Lana show up at the entrance and at her side was Jonathan Kent. They walked slowly through the corridor until Jonathan handed Lana to Lex.

As the priest headed with the ceremony, Clark looked at the couple and then looked at Lois who was already looking at him, smiling.

Lois: Is everything ok? – she whispered to point that she knew that only Clark would hear.

Clark only signaled with his thumb up that everything was ok but he perfectly knew that at any minute those pains could return. He looked at her, thinking about her and how lucky he was for having her next to him. He turned again to Lex and Lana and made a mental note that if he made out of his situation he definitely would propose to Lois.

The ceremony went along perfectly and ended with the couple leaving the Cathedral straight to the limo: as Lana entered the limo, Lex stopped and looked at Clark who was next to him and they hugged.

Lex: Thanks for everything. The jet is already set for you. My butler at Smallville is already at place there to take you to the farm.

Clark: thank you.

No, I'm the one who says the thanks around here. – Lex stated.

Lex entered the limo and the couple headed for their honeymoon.

As for Clark and Lois, they headed to the Metropolis Airport where Lex's private jet was already waiting for them as Lex told Clark just like the butler was waiting for them at Smallville.

Since there were no delays, they arrived at Kent farm very quickly in time to see a sunset form the loft, his favorite spot, now shared with the woman he loved.

They were silent as words weren't necessary: they were both sat in the couch, looking at the sunset, Clark playing with Lois's hair, her head resting on his shoulder.

He no longer thought about his condition but thought about his life and how perfect it was: the woman he loved in his arms, his parents alive and wealthy and his little brother intelligent, smart, all of his friends, supportive and understanding and a promising career at football with a contract with the Metropolis Sharks. Those pains were just a minor step back in a perfect life.

The cat and mouse game continued in that farm: fortunately for Lois, she was resourceful enough to keep hiding from that strange man. Being daughter of a high ranked military officer had some advantages like knowing some undercover secrets. Still it wasn't enough to approach and called for him again: somehow she was able to make Clark react to her calls and since that man admitted that Clark was the only one who could stop him, like hell, she was going to leave him alone.

So the hide and seek game continued with Lois misleading the man, tossing things in other directions so that she was able to gain more time but unfortunately it wasn't enough to get close to Clark. That's when Lois decided to bring the game outside the barn to attract that man: it was late night and there was no moon to see and for that it was a decisive advantage for Lois.

She stepped outside the barn and made herself visible to him so that he realized that she was leaving the barn in an attempt to bring the man outside. She hided behind the tractor but in a position where was able to see barn: her plan worked as she saw the man at the entrance of the barn leaving the barn searching for her. She grabbed a shovel and as silent and carefully as possible she went behind the man and hit him with the shovel and apparently he was unconscious. She not even bothered to check him as she ran inside the barn and climbed the stairs and headed to Clark, calling once again for his name.

Clark, Clark, Clark, you're the only know who can help me! Clark! Clark! – She yelled in despair.

She was in despair, running away from a man that he knew was dangerous, pleading for his help, calling for his name but somehow he couldn't react, he was stuck, frozen like a statue and miserably he couldn't even talk.

She was in front of him, trying to shake him, frantically, yelling his name… "Clark! Clark!"… But he couldn't help her: he saw a man far behind her but he perfectly distinguished him with an axe ready to toss at her but finally he gathered strength at least to warn her.

"LOIS, LOOK OUT!"

To be concluded…


	5. Part 5  Final Part

Part 05:

He woke up, restless from his nightmare: he looked at his side and there she was there sleepy but well at his side. His pulse was high, breathless, hands shaking. Dull, Lois got up, curious about Clark's altered state.

"Is everything ok?" – She asked concerned.

"Yeah, now it is." – He caressed her cheek, smiling. – "Get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" – She insisted.

"I'll be here in a minute. I'll go downstairs from water." – He stated: he got up and exited the bedroom while Lois stayed in bed, sleepy.

He went to the kitchen and he grabbed the bottle and drank the water contained in the bottle. He couldn't help but thinking about his life and how perfect it was: his parents were alive with no financial or wealth problems, a brother who idolized him, friends who loved him and above all, he was living with the woman of his dreams.

All was perfect until the sudden headaches started: a sharp pain in his head from time to time and each time it happened, it was worse. When he thought things couldn't get worse, he was having nightmares: He was in the barn, static, unable to help Lois who was being chased by a man. He wanted to move but his feet didn't reply to his orders: he never felt so helpless, at least he thought.

His nightmare was so vivid; it felt so real that he was still restless. He exited the house and stayed at the porch, looking at the stars and there he stayed for a few minutes until he was definitely calm and serene.

He went back to his bedroom where he laid down carefully not to wake Lois: for some time he stood there quietly, just admiring her, thinking about how lucky he was to have her, supporting him, loving him. He kissed her in her forehead and she mumbled something he couldn't comprehend but he smiled anyway.

The mirror revealed his presence to her: he was behind her with an axe and he threw in her direction but she diverted at the last moment she threw down and the axe shattered in multiple pieces when it hit Clark.

She didn't see it but she heard something blasting: she got up and began running.

"STOP!" – The man yelled and immediately she froze: Astonished, she couldn't move any muscle of her body. She was paralyzed just like the time she faced the Metropolis BullDogs star Geoff Johns: Her fear grew as she felt the man getting closer. He grabbed her and put her at the edge of the loft.

"I always loved Tweeney and Silvestre." – He declared. –"When that cat was at the edge of a cliff, Tweeney would always fly to him to make a little prank." – He lifted Lois right leg. –"This piggy went to the market…" - and then he kicked Lois's left leg making her fall to the ground, a floor below. – "Ooops…no more piggies…"

He looked at Lois, lay down, unconscious. – "Tweeney makes it funnier." – He declared.

Immediately, his attention was back again to Clark: he approached him where he was still quiet and motionless.

He whispered in Clark's ear. – "Show me everything…"

He woke up and as quietly as possible, he exited the room: he went outside where he could see the sunrise. He smiled at the fact that Lois wasn't morning person: He was the complete opposite.

After the sunrise, he took a walk around the farm but not too far away from home because he was afraid he would have another sudden headache and he needed someone close to him, in this case, Lois.

He didn't run or fly and just like an ordinary human, he watched the horizon: after walking around the farm, he decided to make breakfast to Lois and surprise her in the bedroom with the breakfast.

In the Kitchen, he began preparing the breakfast: while preparing the omelets and bacon, he felt the urge to go the Fortress of Solitude. He couldn't explain why but it was as if someone was telling to go there.

The feeling was too much compelling for him to ignore: he left everything behind and went to the loft where he guarded the octagonal key and picked it and headed for the Kawatche caves.

Once he arrived to the caves, he entered in the chamber and then he inserted the key into the slot and immediately, he was teleported to the Artic Pole where his Fortress was standing.

This was his second time in the Fortress: the first time he was in the Fortress was when he collected the stones from Egypt, Honduras and China.

Jor-El demanded him to start his training but Clark imposed to Jor-El his conditions, to leave his mark on the world at his own terms and never again Clark and Jor-El spoke.

He stared at the magnificent of Fortress: a replica of a dead civilization from which he was the only survivor. Then he thought about his recent headaches: suddenly he thought Jor-El could be the one giving him the headaches.

And so he entered in the Fortress, cautiously: he walked until he reached the console.

His eyes searched for a presence around the Fortress. - "I came here because something compelled me to do so and I think it's you!"

All was silent, a profound and yet disturbing silence was dominant in the fortress: it was one of the main reasons why Jor-El called it once the Fortress of Solitude.

"Answer me!" – He shouted: his suspicions were stronger than ever. It was coming clearer from him: the sudden headaches, the voices….

"I have nothing to do with your condition Kal-El." – a voice declared.

"What? What did you say?"- He asked, slightly confused: the voice resembled his adoptive father voice, Jonathan but he didn't have to think about it because abruptly the headache started once again. Following the pattern, the headache was the strongest: again was the sharp pain torturing him and the seconds that followed seem like eternity for Clark who was lay down on the ground, hands on his head in a fetal posture.

Eventually, the pain began fading but not completely: it remained but it was tolerable. Slowly, He got up and left the Fortress at super-speed, only to stop at the Kent farm.

He shook his head, trying to snap out: he fell on his knees, hands on the ground, looking at his house.

Although he had the perfect life, he knew something wasn't right: the abrupt pains, the recent nightmare, voices inside his head and the mislead voice of his Fortress.

The more he thought about it, the less made sense: again the pain increased and was no longer tolerable. He began screaming and soon enough, Lois came in his aid, desperately running.

"Clark? CLARK? CLARK?" - She yelled in despair, wanting to hold him but she was afraid of a hasty move from Clark which could toss her several meters away.

Eventually, he calmed down but still in pain: blood scrolling down from his nose made her even more frightened.

"What's happening to you Clark?" - She asked concerned, dead worried about him but he didn't reply: instead he was recovering with heavy breathing unable to speak.

After a few moments, slowly recovering, he tried to speak.

"I saw you…lay down…on the ground…at the barn." – He spoke with difficulty, almost breathless and Lois saw the disorientation in his eyes almost telling her he was lost.

"Clark, you're scaring me…" – she confessed: he saw the fear in her eyes and tears sliding down on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" – he confessed, with difficulty and he continued in spite of his increasing pain. – "…You have…given me…everything I've…always wanted… AAARRRGGGHHH!"

The pain was increasing by the moment making harder and harder for him to come up with coherent thoughts: Although the pain was permanent, its levels were variable and after a peak he spoke again.

"…I love you…and I always will…" – His hand reached her face and he wiped her tears away.

"Don't leave me Clark!…" – she replied, desperately.

"You call me Smallville…but I don't belong here…" – and then he stopped fighting the pain and instead, he embraced it: His vision was slowly more and more white like a bright light was fully hitting him and the pain was more excruciating than ever but suddenly the pain stopped and all became black.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and he looked around: he was in the loft from where he never left. His memory was still a little fuzzy but he perfectly remembered what he had experienced was a terrible lie.

Gradually, the anger clouded his mind and nothing else mattered but to claim justice to the one who masterminded all of that.

"Who did this to me?" – He asked, completely furious. Then, he spotted a man next a woman, ready to kill her and he recognized him.

"MXYZPTLK!" – He yelled and he ran at super-speed in Mxyzptlk's direction and he punched Mxyzptlk in his chest, tossing him several dozens meters away.

Ready to terminate Mxyzptlk, he was about to run at super-speed to defeat for good Mxyzptlk but he recognized Lois, lay down on the floor.

"Lois…" – he bended and x-rayed to see if she had any broken bones: with the fall from the loft, Lois had a broken arm and leg but nothing more than that.

Suddenly, a shadow covered him and he turned around to see Mxyzptlk right behind him.

"Choke!" – Mxyzptlk shouted, aggravated and immediately Clark began choking.

"You caught me off guard but that won't happen again." – He approached Clark who was lay down on the floor, hardly breathing.

"Now that I know everything about, I wonder which treasures does that Fortress of yours holds." – He smiled, confident of his victory but his smile faded as he noticed something weird: Clark's eyes became very red and soon he felt something burning, his shoulder.

He yelled in pain and Clark was released from Mxyzptlk's sudden spell.

"Burn…" – Again his heat vision hit Mxyzptlk, burning him: yelling in pain, between in screams, Clark noticed one word Mxyzptlk kept repeating until Clark finally understood it.

"KLTPZYZXM!" – Mxyzptlk screamed and instantly, he disappeared.

Clark shook his head, impressed by Mxyzptlk's disappearance out of thin air but immediately, Clark remembered Lois and her condition.

Clark ran to her and lifted her gently and headed for Smallville's Medical Center.

In the next days, Lois stayed in the medical center while Clark visited her everyday along with Chloe, Lana and his mother, Martha.

The experience or the most intense dream he ever had made him thought about his life and what everything had happened: his relationship with Lana, Jor-El, the death of his adoptive father, Jonathan Kent, Football, Lex, Chloe, Pete and above all, Lois.

He realized he was loved her for quite sometime but his dream only confirms it: he wanted her some much but he didn't want to make the same mistakes he did with Lana. Besides, he knew Lois enough to sense Lois only wanted a friendship, nothing more.

In that moment, he was looking around at the Metropolis stadium where the Metropolis Bulldogs usually played: imaging a stadium full of people calling him, the feel of victory, feelings about a life like anyone else but then he remembered his dad and something he said once.

"Clark, son, you are far destined for much more than scoring touchdowns."

Lost in his thoughts, someone voice's pulled him back to reality.

"Earth to Smallville… hey Smallville?" – He turned around to see Lois smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in…"

"…in the Dark side of the Moon?" – She teased and he smiled. – "Chloe told me you were out here." – Lois explained looking at a sad Clark.

"I've wanted to ask this for quite a while: Who was the Copperfield act guy? You had a rendez-vous with him before, hadn't you?"

"And the reporter instincts are kicking again…" – Clark replied, slightly amused.

"You know I can't help myself…" – Lois replied again smiling.

"You can ask Chloe: she'll fill you in the Blanks…"

Moments of silence followed but Lois, a woman who hated uncomfortable silences, broke the silence.

"Look, I wanted to thank you about the psycho who wanted to chop me in pieces…"

"Don't thank me…" - Clark interrupted. – "I'm the one who has to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would be still living a lie. For that, thank you."

"You're welcome…Besides what are friends for?"

"Yeah…" – he smiled but her question only confirmed his suspicions about Lois's feelings.

"Hey there's a Starbucks right at the corner. Want to come along?"

"I'll be there in a minute…" – He watched her leaving while he stayed motionless at the center of the field, contemplating the stadium.

Once again, he thought about his dream and his life: back then, he was determined not to make the same mistakes, especially the ones he made with Lana.

The real Lois wasn't in love with him like the one from the dream but he was determined to wait for Lois, hoping that someday, they might become more than just friends.

"I can wait..." – He stated and then put his hands in his red jacket's pockets, turned around and exited the field.

The End.


End file.
